Video games and other applications that display a virtual space for interaction typically include various actions that must be manually performed by a user playing a video game or otherwise interacting with the virtual space. Although in some instances artificial intelligence (“AI”) can be used to automatically perform various actions, oftentimes the AI causes game elements to behave in a manner that is not anticipated, leading to undesirable outcomes such as a lost virtual battle.
Relying on AI or having to manually manage game elements such as in-game objects can result in a tedious gameplay experience as well as an inability to react quickly enough to game events.